


Welcome Home

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, mighty nein cuddle pile because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: An awkward pause fell over the conversation, and even with the mantle, Caleb could tell Essek was fidgeting with his hands. A soft smile graced his face, tinted with worry and trepidation. “I do not mean to intrude, I simply wanted to stop by and give you a proper welcome back.”
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	Welcome Home

It had been a long few months, and after dealing with cults, desolate icy wastelands, and multiple instances of government persuasion, the Mighty Nein wanted a bit of peace in a familiar place. So, with the scratching of chalk and the tug of the magic, the motley assortment tumbled out into the familiar chambers of the Lucid Bastion. After a quick Sending to Essek of their return, they headed home to unwind.

About thirty minutes after they had settled in and begun to relax, there was a knock at the door, and when Caleb pulled the handle back, there stood a familiar Drow, hovering slightly in the doorframe. 

An awkward pause fell over the conversation, and even with the mantle, Caleb could tell Essek was fidgeting with his hands. A soft smile graced his face, tinted with worry and trepidation. “I do not mean to intrude, I simply wanted to stop by and give you a proper welcome back.”

“ESSEK!” Jester screeched from further in the house, rapid footsteps growing louder by the second. “Come on in! We were just settling down for dinner! Would you like some mac and cheese? Chili? OOO! Maybe some pancakes?!”

“Those all sound intriguing.” 

“Well, then come inside!” She reached around Caleb’s frozen body and pulled him in through the door. Immediately after crossing the threshold, the hovering stopped, leaving him standing a good three inches lower than before.

Cheer and merriment followed; stories were told, the details were debated, and all the food that had been prepared soon disappeared. In the lull following the meal, the group decided to settle down in the living room in a giant mound of pillows and blankets

“Essek, why don’t you stay with us? It’s been so long and I really missed you!” Jester put on the most impressive pout Caleb had seen her pull of yet. 

“As much as I would like to, I really should go, Jester–”

“Come, friend. Stay with us.” Caleb scooted himself and some pillows around to make room in the pile with the rest of them. He tried to keep his face as untelling as possible, but he knew it was likely that a bit of a smirk had formed. “Have you ever been to a sleepover?”

“I… cannot say I have.” There was a hint of hesitance to his voice, but as soon as the words left his mouth, they were met with a very undignified screech from Jester.

“WHAT?! Well, now you  _ have _ to stay! Come on, come on!” At this point she was all but dragging him toward the pile of tired adventurers.

Essek let out a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping significantly. 

A moment of silence. Two. Three. 

“I guess I can stay. However, I do not promise I will sleep. My trance will have to do.” And with that, Essek Thelyss, Shadowhand of the Kryn Dynasty, laid down for a sleepover with the Heroes of the Dynasty.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Caleb awoke, and although his thoughts were still foggy and unclear, his mental clock was able to pinpoint the time as 3:02 in the morning. Looking around, he could make out the mounds of his friends, all still asleep and in varying states of disarray. There was a lump at his back he originally thought was Frumpkin, but after a moment he noticed that it very much wasn’t his familiar. 

Doing his best not to disturb whomever had curled up next to him, he twisted in place and instantly noticed the shock of white hair contrasting even in the darkness. Essek’s breathing was even, steady, and it seemed that – despite his prior claims – he had indeed fallen asleep. Every few minutes, his ear would twitch, almost as if it were the tail of a cat, which would make the jewelry on it clink slightly.

He couldn’t help but smile, seeing that, despite it all, he still was comfortable enough around them to let his guard down entirely. Rolling over, he did his best to wrap his arm over his shoulder without disturbing his slumber. Essek’s body tensed slightly at the touch, but soon settled in, cuddling against Caleb’s chest. 

“Good night, Thelyss.”


End file.
